In the Curse There is a Blessing
by FireyFlames
Summary: 16 year old Yumi gets more that she bargained for, when dared to enter a strange house. Dying in a tragic fire, the death spirit is assigned to kill a certain Daisuke Niwa....DaisukexRiku Onesided DarkxOC
1. Yumi Yamaguchi

Disclaimer: Don't own DN Angel.

**SORRY for starting so many fics, when I didn't even finish one! Ugh, well please review. And please be patient!**

;;x;;

"NO!"

"Just once Yumi! C'mon!"

"Nononononononono!" Yumi placed her fingers in her ears. Hotaru frowned, and tugged on her arm. "Yumi, it's a dare! And you can't reject dares!"

"Oh yes I can!" Yumi responded, fingers still stuck in her ears. Hotaru grabbed her arm. "If you accept it, I'll give you all my chocolate truffles."

Yumi perked up. "Really?" She asked, eyes scanning Hotaru's face. Hotaru nodded.

"Well in that case," Yumi let her fingers drop. Hotaru's face lit up. "Yes! Yumi, you won't regret this!" Hotaru laughed.

Reluctantly, Yumi let Hotaru drag her to 133 Terrace avenue.

A huge Victorian house towered over a large unkempt yard, cobwebs decorating it and creaky shutters sagging with age.

Yumi shuddered. Hotaru ushered her down the stony path. "This is where I leave you! Remember! You have to spend 2 hours there! Okie dokie? See you later!" Hotaru sped down the path.

Yumi looked back, regreting her decision. She waved half-heartedly to the excited Hotaru, and gripped the doorknob. It swayed and landed on her foot.

"OW!" Yumi screamed, clutching her foot. Cursing, she kicked the door. Ignoring Hotaru's laughter, she entered the house.

Hotaru's smile dropped a bit. _I can't believe she did it!_ Hotaru thought. _Well, better tell the girls about this!_ Smiling happily, Hotaru skipped down the sidewalk, leaving Yumi in the dark house.

Yumi shivered. It was daylight, and the house was still creepy. The decor was peeling, stairs thickly coated with dust. Amazingly, the chandiliers were still on. _Electric lights.._Yumi thought.

She searched the house, trying to find a comfortable place where bats wouldn't swoop at her and unindentifiable objects jump at her.

She settled near the top of the stairs. After a few minutes, she huffed. It was so cold, was their anything to keep her warm? She stood up, venturing deeper into the house. Finally, she found an old candle wick and some matches.

She lit the candle, warming her hands. _Just like the little match girl..._Yumi rubbed her now warm hands on her arms.

Yumi grabbed the candle, deciding to explore the house a little, to pass the time. She visited room after room, amusing herself with made up stories about the occupants that lived there.

_Maybe this room belonged to a serial killer..._Yumi thought, then smacked herself. _Stupid! Way to go, you just scared yourself..._Yumi mentally scowled. As hard as she tried, she couldn't get the serial killer out of her head.

Suddenly, something came flying towards her. Screaming, Yumi jumped, dropping her candle, shielding her head with her arms.

"A bat?" She said outloud, watching the furry bat fly out the window. Yumi shrugged, then searched for her candle.

She stopped dead, flames were starting to grow, eating the rotten wood, licking the curtains. Yumi backed away, horrified, into a wooden dresser.

She searched for an exit, heart dropping to see the flames block the door. Hurriedly, she ran to the window and peered out. "Oh my gosh..." Yumi's eyes bulged to see the distance. It was like a hundred feet away.

_Only one thing to do..._Yumi opened her mouth. "HELP! HELP! FIRE!" She screamed.

"HELP! HEL-" Yumi coughed, as the smoke started to blind her. "HELP! help..." Dazed, she tripped, landing flat on her back. She struggled to get up.

"Someone...help me..." Yumi's vision blurred, as the smoke and the flames got closer...and closer...

Searing pain rippled through her body, then her vision turned to black.

;;n;;

"Where...am I?" Yumi thought. She was in a long stretch of darkness, with nothing and no one to help her recognize her surroundings. A huge figure took shape in the darkness, revealing a hooded man.

"Who are you?" Yumi questioned. The figure ignored her question. "Yumi Yamaguchi, dead at 16, died in a fire, because of a foolish dare."

Yumi felt her face burn up. "What are you talking about?" She demanded. "I'm not dead!"

The figure shook his head. "You are dead. At least in this world." Here he motioned at a large mirror, revealing a funeral service.

Yumi rushed forward, pressing her face against the glass. "Is that my..." She stopped.

The man motioned again, the mirror blurred, then revealed another scene. It was an ambulance, rushing towards the hospital, nurses and doctors rushed her to the Emergency ward, working frantically to save the patient. The sensor taking track of her heart, started beeping out.

Then it stopped.

The mirror zoomed in towards the patient. Yumi pressed her face harder against the glass, then she gasped.

It was her, burns covering her face. Her fists were tightly clenched, suddenly loosening as the sensor stopped beeping.

Tears trailed down Yumi's face. "I'm...I'm..." She struggled.

"That's right. You, Yumi Yamaguchi, is dead."

"It can't be-" Yumi stopped, burying her face in her hands, harsh sobs grating from her soul. "I had a life, I had friends, I had family." Yumi gulped.

"Not any more you don't. Why? Lost everything in a foolish dare, because of that you must pay the price." The man regarded her mysteriously.

Yumi's response was more sobs. "So I'm just going to be doomed to wander?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"No. You will be condemned to be a shinigami."

Yumi stopped crying. "But I thought only suicidal people became shingami." She said, daring to hope.

"Technically, you accepted the dare, so you planned out your own death." The man drew close to Yumi. Yumi shivered.

"Relax, this won't hurt a bit." He rested a gloved hand on Yumi's forehead.

"Yumi Yamaguchi, you will no longer be the person you once were." His hand started pulsing with a strange light, then the light ended. He drew back his hand.

"You will be a shinigami, always and forever."

_:D Review it? Like it? Must review and must like! JK_


	2. Daisuke Niwa, Victim

Disclaimer: Don't own DN Angel.

**SORRY for starting so many fics, when I didn't even finish one! Ugh, well please review. And please be patient!**

;;x;;

"Shinigami Yumi, report to the Victim Office." The loud voice blared from a small walkie-talkie. Yumi reached for the walkie and pressed the button, muting the voice. _So, another assignment?_ She brushed back her long black braid and flew into the sky, her little white wings beating against the wind.

She landed in front of a small building, a sign with the words Victim Office engraved into it. Marching in, she walked over to the main counter, where a computer nerd was busily typing away. "Yumi?" The nerd looked up.

Yumi nodded. "Good, assignment #567." The nerd handed Yumi a slip of paper and shooed her out of the office. "Now go, more people dying nowadays, we have a lot of work to do."

Yumi gave a slight nod and took off. Out of sight, she looked down on her paper.

**Victim: Daisuke Niwa**

**Death: 3:00 pm, January 25th.**

**Niwa will be dying at the approximate date, but someone will try and save him. Your mission is to intercept the person and collect Niwa's soul. You will be facing a powerful guardian and many nuisances along the way. You are not to kill them unless a shinigami is there to collect their soul. Use magic if you must.**

Yumi was surprised. _Magic? But that's usually forbidden. Must be a difficult one. _Yumi shrugged, it didn't matter to her as long as she completed this mission.

"I'm coming, Niwa."

------

_Daisuke, at age 16._

"Daisuke!" A young pretty girl waved. The boy, hair as red as a strawberry, looked back. "Risa! Hi!" Daisuke smiled.

"Riku wants to see you at the park, near the fountain." Risa said. Daisuke frowned. "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

Risa giggled. "She's fine, Nurse Niwa. Now go! She's pretty impatient!"

"Thanks Risa." Daisuke quickly made his way to the park.

_I wonder what Riku wants..._Probably she wants to see you_. Really? But I talked to her today._She seemed out of it though, don't you think

Daisuke frowned again. "You're right Dark, somethings wrong." Inside Daisuke's mind, Dark sighed. It doesn't take a genius to find out! Daisuke suddenly gasped.

What's wrong?_ Maybe it's her...BIRTHDAY!_ Idiot, how can it be her birthday? Risa would tell us!_ You're right, but...just in case!_

Daisuke veered into the flower shop. "Hello there fella! You look pretty tired, need some last minute presents for a girl?" The plump owner grinned down at the panting Daisuke.

"Yes please," Daisuke blushed, was it that obvious? "What kind?"

"Um...White lilies and...red roses!" Daisuke suddenly blurted out. The owner blinked at him. "Alrighty then.."

Minutes later, Daisuke ran out of the store with a large bouqet in his hands. Idiot! Red and white don't look good together! Dark screamed in his mind. Daisuke winced. _But it looks pretty..._Pretty, schmetty! You need to be romantic! I mean, what kind of guy-

"Riku..." Daisuke stopped, bouqet hidden behind him. Riku turned around. Many people would've mistaken her as her twin sister, Risa, but the short hair made her unique.

"Daisuke," Riku tried to smile, but couldn't. Automatically, Daisuke knew something was wrong. He motioned her to sit down on the fountain's rim, plopping down next to her.

"What's wrong Riku?" He asked, placing the bouqet down, hiding it from view. "Daisuke, I've been meaning to ask you," Riku stopped. She shook her head.

"You can tell me, I promise." Daisuke gently clutched her hand. "Daisuke, would you go on a date with another girl?" Daisuke was shocked. "No way! It's only you I love!"

Riku glared at him. "Then why...then why did you do that!" She screamed. "What?" Daisuke looked confused. "Don't what me! You know what you did! Everyone in school is talking about it! Takeshi even got a photo!"

She shoved the photo in front of Daisuke's face. His eyes widened, taking in everything. It was him on a date, holding hands with some girl. "It's not me! I swear!" Riku just got madder. "How can you blatantly lie in my face when there's evidence right here? I can't trust you anymore."

She abruptly got up, letting go of Daisuke's hand. "Riku, you can't believe them...It's just a rumour!"

"Is it?" She backed away. "Riku...you have to understand! It's not me!" Daisuke was practically screaming. Riku placed her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear it!" She screamed back.

"Daisuke, I really like you, but I just don't think things are working out right now." Daisuke grabbed her hand again. "You're not saying-"

"I love you, but I can't be pushed into things. Let's just be friends for now. Until I find out the truth." With that, Riku ran, leaving Daisuke with a broken heart.

He grabbed the bouqet and threw it into the water, watching the stems drown and the petals dance across the surface. Then, the tears came. _I can't believe Riku thinks that I did that..._You didn't...did you?_ Of course not! You, of all people, should know Dark! _What are you going to do? _I don't know _I think you should-_ Dark, let me be._

Daisuke jammed his hands into his pockets, and started to walk home.

-----

Yumi sailed in the cool air, keeping her eyes on the addresses. Finally, she stopped in front of a cheery white house.

She smirked, and entered the building. Since she was a shinigami, no one could see her. So, she floated on, past a young man reading the newspaper, a pretty woman singing to herself while vacuuming, and an old grandpa watching the news.

Nowhere could she see a likely boy to be Niwa. She sailed up to the bedrooms, resting in a teenager's room. _Obviously it's Niwa's. _Yumi stretched out on the bed, and murmured a few words into the air.

A bright mirror appeared. "Show me Niwa." Yumi commanded, and the mirror fogged up, then revealed an image of a red-haired boy running towards a park.

_It'll be a long time till he comes. So let's watch and wait._

_HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT._


	3. Dark, I hate you

Disclaimer: Don't own DN Angel.

;;x;;

Daisuke walked home, numb inside. His eyes ached for crying so much. He reached his door, and looked at the window. _Darn, my eyes are so red. _Try not to show them your face then. Dark replied in his mind.

Bowing his head, he shuffled past his grandpa and his father. "DAISUKEEEE!" Emiko, his mom squealed. Daisuke flinched and rushed up the stairs, dodging his mother's embrace. "What's wrong dearie?" Emiko asked, but Daisuke was already slamming his bedroom door.

Sighing, he slid down the door, landing with a plop on the carpet. Eyes aching once again, his tears started falling. "Why doesn't Riku trust me?" He said outloud. Does it hurt? "Yes it does. It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Everything does, my eyes, my trust in Riku, my heart-" Daisuke stopped. His head snapped up, and Yumi grinned back.

"Who?" Daisuke had never seen anyone like her. She had dark brown eyes, with a long black braid. She was dressed in dark robes, with a glaive resting in her hand and small white wings fluttering on her back.

"You can see me?" Yumi's head tilted to one side. "Shouldn't I see you?" Daisuke stared, confused at her.

"No you shouldn't." Yumi floated up in the air. "I shouldn't? Why?"

"Questions later. Introductions now. Are you Daisuke Niwa?" Yumi sat cross-legged over the bed. Daisuke looked at her suspiciously. "Yes, I am. Who are you? and what are you?"

"Yumi Yamaguchi. You can call me, a death spirit." Yumi slammed Daisuke against the door.

"A death spirit? Are you death?" Daisuke shouted with pain. "Yes, and thank you for not noticing. You see, you're scheduled to die on January 25th, but I like my kills swift. The Victim Office have a tendency to annoy me with their constant reminders." Dark energy flowed from her hands, and wrapped around Daisuke.

"I don't want to die!" Daisuke yelled, thrashing wildly. "Too bad, it's your time. Now, let's finish this." Yumi lifted the wicked glaive.

Daisuke shut his eyes, tensing for the impact. He waited, until he cracked one eye open.

A purple shield surrounded him, blocking the glaive. "What?" Yumi looked confusingly at Daisuke.

Daisuke! Let me take over!_ But.._ NOW! Feeling relieved, Daisuke slid into his mind, while Dark came out.

_Okayyyy...so the red head went through a metamorphisis. What do I do now?_ Yumi added more pressure to the blade. Suddenly she remembered something.

FLAShBACk:

**"...you will be facing a powerful guardian..."**

ENd FLAShBACk:

_Oh great. This must be the 'powerful guardian' eh? No matter, I'll slice through him first! _Yumi thrust both hands on the rod and pushed with all her strength.

"Pathetic." Dark laughed and the shield glowed, blasting her towards the wall. She passed through it harmlessly. _Is she..gone?_

"HI YA!" Yumi sneaked up behind Dark, and kicked him in the back. Dark flew head first into the bed. _Never mind. _Daisuke sighed.

Dark got up dizzily. "Miss, I hate harming beautiful young women as yourself so I'd-"

"Cut the crap!" Yumi flew towards Dark. Dark retaliated by dodging, then knocking Yumi onto the bed. Quickly, he pinned the enraged death spirit under him.

"Get off of me you fat lump!" Yumi tried moving her legs, but found that they were pinned down also. "I'm not fat! I'm a growing boy!" Dark protested.

"Yeah yeah WHATEVER. Just get off of me!" Yumi wriggled. "No can do. Besides, I like the position we're in.."

"You PERV!" Yumi shouted. "Will that get a date out of you?" Dark responded, grinning.

"N-" Yumi stopped and thought about it. "It would if you get off of me." Yumi gave a evil edition of Dark's own charming smile. "Nice try. Not that I dislike you or anything. It's just that dead people aren't my type."

Yumi's smile turned to a scowl. "Good, because fat guys aren't my type either!" She shot back. Dark sighed. "There we go with the fat thing again." "I'm gonna keep on calling you fat if you don't move!" Yumi threatened. It didn't look as if Dark was moving, so Yumi immediatly launched into calling Dark fat.

"You fat tub of lard! I bet you can't even see your own feet! You-"

"This is really hurting my pride. Won't you stop?" Dark asked.

"Won't you get your fat butt off of me?"

"I thought you liked my fat butt."

"DISGUSTING AND SICK AND FAT FAT FAT FAT-"

"How about chubby?"

"FAT FAT FAT FAT FAT FAT-"

"You know, this is getting you nowhere."

"It's hurting your pride. That's getting somewhere for me."

"I'll get off of you if you quit trying to kill Daisuke."

"NEVER!"

"Okay, it's not me under there."

"I hate you." Yumi scowled. Dark grinned back. For a few minutes Yumi tried wriggling out. Then she tried flipping Dark over with her legs. That didn't work. Then she tried catching him off guard. Finally, she resorted to angry looks and the occasional 'fat' remark.

"Just give up. I'm gonna grow old and balding." Dark said, looking at the angry Yumi under him.

"I'm not gonna give up. Besides, I have no fear of growing old."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I'M DEAD YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

Silence reigned for a few minutes. Dark talked with Daisuke in his mind. Yumi lay there, wishing gruesome punishment on Dark. Finally after an hour, Dark yawned.

_Good, _Yumi thought. _He's going to sleep, then I'll be able to escape! _Dark crushed her hopes by laying down on her. "Oh no you don't! You're not sleeping on me! Get your own bed!" Yumi shouted. The purple-haired thief shot a charming smile at her. "I have not curfew tonight, and it's been a long time since I had a good sleep." He replied.

"That doesn't matter. Just get off! Do you know how uncomfortable this is for me?"

"Most women would like this."

"I'm not most women."

"Oh yeah. That's why I like you."

"You're disgusting."

YAWN

"You're not seriously going to sleep on me...right?" Yumi begged.

"Goodnight."

"I. hate. you."

"I love you too."

"I HATE YOU!"

Did you guys like that? Most of the story is in dialogue. SORRY! 


	4. A Deal with a Death Spirit

Disclaimer: Don't own DN Angel. seriously.

;;x;;

Yumi opened her eyes. Was it her imagination, or was something overly huge, long and heavy thing on her?

Suddenly the events of last night flashed through Yumi's mind. She abruptly sat up, causing the overly huge, long and heavy thing to slide off of her with a THUNK. _I can't believed I slept through that._ Yumi thought. She shook her head briefly as if to fling away the bad memories.

Yumi doublechecked the still body on the carpet. Instead of a long purple-haired man, a strawberry red haired boy was curled up on the rug. It was _Daisuke Niwa! _Yumi thought. She grinned. This assignment was now going peaches and cream. She lifted her glaive and prepared to cut away the boy's spirit.

Too bad a large furry white thing attacked her. "ARGHH!" She shouted, pulling on the fur of the animal on her face.

Daisuke woke up to see his pet, Wiz, attack a girl with a long braid. It took a few minutes for it to register into his mind. Quickly, he pulled Wiz off the girl's face.

"What in the name of death was that?" Yumi screamed, massaging her sore face. "Sorry," Daisuke apologized. "This is my pet Wiz, he's been in our family for generations." Yumi glared at Wiz. "It looks like a rat." She said simply. Wiz started squeaking protestedly. "It's not a rat." Daisuke said, sweatdropping. Yumi stabbed a finger in Wiz's direction. "Yes it is!" She screeched.

Wiz decided to bite her.

"OWW!" She grabbed Wiz and yanked him forcefully of her hand. Then she hurled him into the wall. "I'll teach you to bite me!" Yumi shouted angrily. She was about to end Wiz's life with a sickening swipe, but Daisuke grabbed her arm. "Don't hurt him!" He shouted.

"Fine.." Yumi said causing Daisuke to sigh in relief. "I won't hurt him, if you give me your soul." She gave a evil glare at Daisuke.

OH NO SHE WON'T! Dark yelled in Daisuke's mind. "Didn't you say that I had some days left?" Daisuke asked. Yumi regretfully nodded. "Then...can't you kill me on that day?" Daisuke prodded the death spirit. What are you saying Daisuke? Do you want to die early? Dark furiously argued with Daisuke inside his mind. _No, I don't want to die early. Just on the approriate time and date._ To this Dark responded, YOU'RE CRAZY!

"Can you make a deal with me?" Daisuke asked. Yumi backed up, and studied his face. _Whoa, the boy's actually serious! _"Maybe, maybe not." Yumi said slyly. "Here's the deal," Daisuke took a deep breath, "I have a girlfriend, Riku, who has a misunderstanding about me. I want you to help me clear it up and repair the relationship we had."

Yumi's brain made it's revolutions. Seeing as Yumi hadn't abruptly shouted NO, Daisuke went on. "In exchange, I'll let you take my soul on the date when I'm supposed to die."

"You're willing to die just so you can be with your girlfriend again?" Yumi asked incredulously. Daisuke nodded. There was silence as Yumi weighed this new concept with it's cons and pros.

The uneasy silence was soon broken through with a few giggles. "Alright, since you're letting me take your soul." Daisuke started to shout a hip-hip-hooray, but Yumi cut him off. "But, you have to promise me that Dark won't interfere." Yumi crossed her arms and glared at the Dark in Daisuke.

Say no! Dark yelled. Daisuke ignored Dark. "I give you my word." He said generously. Yumi shook her head. "Not good enough, I need to hear it from Dark himself."

Silence, then Dark let Yumi hear his voice. "I promise." He said quite grumpily. Yumi grinned. "Alright well then, Daisuke-kun, tell me what happened between you and your love."

A few minutes passed as Daisuke hastily told Yumi his problem. "So you cheated on her?" she raised an eyebrow.

Daisuke's cheeks flamed with anger. "No I did not cheat on her!" "Then those pictures must be fake." Yumi said, ignoring the fact that she had offended Daisuke. Tell us something we don't know. Dark said sarcastically to her. Yumi shot a glare at Daisuke, who flinched. It wasn't Daisuke's fault, only that Dark just had to be inside of him. "Shut it you lard! I don't see you suggesting anything!" She angrily shot at the phantom thief.

Oh I'm sorry, did I offend an short-tempered death spirit? Dark said, quite audibly. Yumi clapped her hands over her ears. "Like I said, Shut it! I'm trying to think!" Daisuke quickly scowled Dark inside his mind and respectfully lapsed into silence.

. . . .Done thinking yet? Dark barked out impatiently. "Fortunatly yes." She barked back. "Daisuke, do you happen to know who took those pictures?" She asked. Daisuke frowned then his eyes widened. "Takeshi took those pictures..." He mumbled.

"Who's Takeshi?" She asked. "Perhaps a rival? Someone who hates you?" Daisuke shook his head. "Takeshi's my best friend." He said. Yumi summoned a notepad and pencil. "Friend or not, he's a suspect." Yumi scribbled the name _Takeshi _down. You make it sound like a murder mystery. Dark said dryily. Yumi ignored him. "Daisuke, can you tell me anything more about Takeshi?"

"Well," Daisuke began, "He wants to be a reporter, and his father's a dectective. He's after Dark and is one of my best friends. He likes dumping classroom cleanup duty on me and likes to surprise me on school days by wringing my neck. He also fell in love once." Daisuke concluded. Yumi hurriedly wrote everything down. Daisuke watched doubtingly. "I really don't think Takeshi would try and ruin our relationship. He's my best friend!"

Yumi sighed. "Listen Daisuke. Sometimes in this world, we can't trust anyone but ourselves. You have to be prepared for betrayal and disloyalty." Daisuke glared at her furiously. "Takeshi won't ever do anything like that! He probably got set up by someone!" He shouted.

Yumi glanced at Daisuke. "I'm sorry." She waited a little for Daisuke to calm down. "It's okay." Daisuke sighed. "I am really sorry Daisuke. It's just that when I was alive, I have a feeling that someone betrayed me."

"Oh yeah, you're a death spirit." He realized. Yumi gave him a I-can't-believe-you-forgot- look. Can we get a move on? Both Yumi and Daisuke jumped as they had forgotten Dark was listening. "Alright, Dark! Let's go Daisuke." Yumi floated towards the bedroom door. "Go where?" Daisuke asked. "To your friend's house." She responded.

"WAIT!" He shouted. Yumi gave him a tired look. "WHAT?" She shouted back. Daisuke looked sheepish as his stomach growled. "I need to eat breakfast." he explained. Yumi slapped her head. "Well eat!"

"Don't you wanna eat too?" Daisuke asked. "Us dead people are beyond the nescessity to eat," Yumi said rather conceitedly. "Okay, well see you after breakfast!" Daisuke cheerfully thundered down stairs.

Yumi floated midair. She felt rather annoyed that she was hindered by such stuff like eating, but also felt rather affectionate towards the hindrances. It was her first chance to actually be in a crowded household with loving parents. Not that this was her first mission, just that she usually finished her job without any real detailed studying.

"I'm going to like it here." She whispered.


	5. Takeshi's Interrogation

Disclaimer: Don't own DN Angel. If I did I would change all the gay implications and completely erase them from the book.

;;x;;

Yumi followed the red-headed boy down the street. After Daisuke had finally satisfied his stomach (and convinced Wiz to stay home), the death spirit and him set off towards Takashi's house. They were making slow progress. Dark kept on shooting rude remarks to her while they were walking down the street and it seemed that Daisuke was reluctant to accuse his best friend of a dirty crime. Yumi shook her head. _Pure hearts, that'll be your undoing._ Yumi thought.

"Hey Yumi, how do you become a shinigami?" Daisuke asked, in vain to start a conversation. Yumi blinked at the boy. Didn't he know that asking that question was one of the rudest things to do to shinigamis? Yumi grumbled.

"People become shinigami when they die." Yumi sighed at the look of confusion on Daisuke's face. "In other words, they become shinigami only if their death was unusual. People also become shinigami when they can't face the truth that they're dead. You can meet a lot of spirits in denial up in the Death Realm." Yumi shut her mouth after that statement.

Daisuke was about to open his mouth, when Dark hissed at him. Idiot! Don't ask such sensitive questions! Daisuke blinked and at once looked apologetic. Yumi ignored the both of them.

After a few more minutes of being silent, they finally arrived in front of a tall apartment building. While walking to Takeshi's apartment, Yumi complained of stairs and elevators.

"These things are so troublesome." Yumi remarked, brushing a strand of dark hair from her face and tucking it back into her braid. "It's called technology, Yumi." Daisuke replied. "It's technology that's useless," Yumi shot back. If you're gonna complain like that just fly. Dark said irritably. "Maybe I will!" and with that, Yumi flew up and went through the ceiling.

Silence then...

_Dark you idiot!_ Daisuke shouted in his mind. What? Dark angrily replied. _She might get lost!_ Daisuke said, worried. I doubt it. Dark answered unconcernedly. Nevertheless, Daisuke was nervous until finally the elevator opened. "Yumi!" Daisuke called, ignoring the strange looks from other people. "Yumiii!" Daisuke yelled again. "What?" Yumi floated in front of Daisuke. "WOAH! Oh I mean, what were you doing?" Daisuke looked startled.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Waiting for you. Honestly, humans these days are so slow. No thanks to _technology._" Yumi glared at the elevator as if the whole situation was its fault. Daisuke sweatdropped. "Didn't they have these elevators when you were alive?" He asked. Yumi shrugged. "I don't know. I have no memory of my past life." Wow. Way to go on the whole "sensitivity" thing. Dark grumbled privately to Daisuke. Daisuke blushed, embarrassed.

"Well what are you waiting for? Lead the way!" She shoved him. Daisuke quickly walked down the hallway, finally pausing at one of the doors. "Here we are." He rang the doorbell. He and Yumi waited. The door opened.

"Daisuke!" Takeshi was dressed in a pink apron with a bunny on the front. He reached out and choked Daisuke. Yumi raised an eyebrow at the apron. "Ta-Takeshi...You're choking me." He gasped out. Takeshi blinked. "Whoops! Sorry about that." He withdrew his hand sheepishly. "Anyway, come in!" Yumi went through Takeshi, her ethereal form passing with ease. Takeshi shivered. "Is it just me? Or is it getting chilly in here?" He wondered outloud.

Daisuke grinned uneasily and entered the small apartment. It was a two room apartment. The living room doubled as the dining room and the kitchen. On top of the stove, a teapot sang it's song. On the couch was a bunch of newspaper clippings, a magnifying glass, a notepad, and a bunch of wadded paper balls. Takeshi quickly swept all of the paper and clippings off the couch and made room for Daisuke.

Yumi floated above Daisuke and wriggled around in the air to get comfortable. "Would you like some tea?" Takeshi asked. Daisuke shook his head. Takeshi quickly discarded his pink bunny apron. "So, Daisuke...What do you want?" He asked cheerfully. Daisuke looked down at his hands. "Um..what I came to say is..uh..about that incident.." Daisuke trailed off. Yumi rolled her eyes. She reached down and whacked Daisuke on his head. "OW!" Daisuke yelped. Takeshi blinked and looked at him. "Are you okay Daisuke?"

Daisuke rubbed his head. "Yes I'm okay Takeshi. Anyway, what I meant to say is," Daisuke paused then went on. "Can I see that picture that supposedly shows me with another woman?" Takeshi blinked. "That picture? Sorry Daisuke, I gave it to Riku." Takeshi looked apologetic. "I want to see if it's real." Daisuke said. "Daisuke pal, you should know it's real. You were the one that was hanging over the woman. I understand if Riku got a bit boring, but you shouldn't cheat on someone behind their back..."

"I did not cheat on Riku!" Daisuke yelled. When was people going to undestand that? He would never cheat on Riku! He loved her! Takeshi looked taken aback. "Then why were you with that woman?" Takeshi asked. "I was never with her! I have never met anyone else other than Riku! You must have seen someone else!" Daisuke was getting very angry. Whoa, calm down Daisuke._ Shut up!_ Daisuke said angrily back to Dark. Dark retreated, offended. "Daisuke, I'm not blind. I saw you with that girl and you were obviously on a date with her." Takeshi was starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Why did you take a picture then?" Daisuke asked, his voice trembling. "Are you trying to ruin my relationship with Riku?" Takeshi got up, furious. "You think I would do that? Riku deserved to know what was going on Daisuke." "Nothing is going on! I was never on a date with that girl! You've got the wrong person!" Daisuke replied. Takeshi shook his head. "Daisuke, can you just tell me the truth?"

Daisuke got up and was about to deliver the truth into Takeshi's face when Yumi stopped him. "Daisuke stop it." She yelled. He thrashed around in anger. "Let me go!" He yelled. Takeshi looked at him confused. "No one's stopping you." He said in a condescending tone. Yumi whirled around. "You should shut up." She murmured. Then with two fingers she pushed hard onto Takeshi's head. Takeshi's eyes glazed over and he fell onto the couch with a thump. Daisuke blinked.

What did you do to him? Dark asked, obviously impressed. Yumi shrugged. "Just a little trick." She muttered quietly. Daisuke gazed blankly at his fallen friend. "TAKESHI!" He yelled, he quickly picked Takeshi up and started shaking him. Yumi smacked Daisuke yet again. "Don't wake him up." "Oh. He's not dead?" Daisuke looked very relieved. "I'm not allowed to kill anyone besides the person I'm assigned to." Yumi threw a look at the redhead. He blushed in embarrasment.

So now what? Dark broke the tense silence. "Well I helped you find out the truth. I should be finishing my job." Yumi summoned her reaper glaive and swung it around with practiced ease. Daisuke jumped. "Wait!" He shouted. The shinigami looked annoyed. "What?" "I asked you to help get my girlfriend back too, not just clear up the misunderstanding." Daisuke reminded her. She scowled. "Fine. We'll question Takeshi later." Daisuke shook his head. "Takeshi isn't the culprit."

"How do you know?" Yumi demanded. "I just know. I looked into his eyes and they said he wasn't lying." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Then you really did cheat on your girlfriend?" Yumi asked, with an eybrow raised. Weren't you listening? He never cheated on Riku. Dark said tersely.

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's go to someone else's house." Yumi said.

"Where?" Daisuke asked confused.

Risa. Dark said.

"Risa?"

Yumi shrugged. "Whoever this Risa is, let's go and meet her."

_Such a long time since I updated. Sorry._


End file.
